


Reassemble me

by OPhelia Redman (Elle_Dread)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Cursed Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rimming, Slut Dean, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Traumatized Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Dread/pseuds/OPhelia%20Redman
Summary: An attempt to hustle some money goes horrible wrong for a young Dean leading him to be attacked by an Incubus that unleashes powerful memories and emotions of every sexual encounter he has ever had in order to try to seduce him. When this doesn't succeed the Incubus bites him releasing a magical illness into his body that will kill him if he doesn't have sexual encounter once every seven days with a male counter part. The only cure, true love. Will Dean be stuck sleeping with every person he sees that is remotely interested or will he eventually find someone that will accept him, and love him for his past and present and give him hope for the future.





	1. The game

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what I'm doing this has been floating around in my head for a little bit. If you think it's good enough to continue please comment. If it sucks horribly let me know and I'll probably discontinue. I thought it would be fun to write down. It's slightly AU and slightly Cannon so let me know what you think. I'm not sure exactly where this is going but, it will be interesting to say the least. More tags will be added as more ideas invade my mind.

John was leaving again. He would be gone for three days. The door locked and the window panes salted as he opened the door and glanced behind him into the dimly lit motel room looking at his sons, his younger one who was already nearing the height of his older brother immersed in a rerun of jeopardy as the heavy rain pelted his back his face turned away from the night to look at his older child.

  
“Three days that’s it, if I’m not back by then you know you call Bobby have him come get you,” John said his voice deep in rumbling as he stared at Dean. Deans Freckles standing stark against his pale skin his green as almost seeming to glow in the light as he frowned at his Dad.

  
“Yeah, yeah Dad. Got it,” Dean said his hand on the door ready to shut it.

  
“I’m serious Dean,” John warned, “Three days and that’s it. You call Bobby or Pastor Jim.”

  
“Dad, I’ve got it. Trust me. We’ll stay here. Eat junk food and cat call hot girls by the pool,” Dean said smiling slightly.

  
John sighed and rolled his eyes shaking his head. That was his son. All American boy with hormones running rampant. Half the time he winked at anything that had a pair of boobs and nice legs. This kid, John thought, this kid was always going to be a handful of heartbreak for many woman in his life.

  
“Ok, I mean though,” John said, “Three days Take care of Sammy.”

  
“Don’t I always?” Dean said as John nodded his agreement and turned into the night turning up the collar of his leather Jacket against the wind.

  
“What’d you watching Sammy?” Dean asked sitting down.

  
“What does It look like Dean?” Sam moaned not turning away from the TV his eyes glued to the screen like he was watching a porno.

  
Sam was always the awkward one. Always more into books and learning than moving and hunting. He was still young and had just started taking notice of the fairer sex. However, he was different from his brother when it came to pursuit. While his interest got perked by one here or there he wasn’t like Dean. He didn’t think about every pretty girl that smiled at him. Even at twelve it was impossible to notice that Sam was cut from a different cloth than his brother and father were.

  
“Really? You want to watch this?” Dean scoffed going over the window with the blinds drawn to check and see if the old Impala was gone.

  
Dean knew there was a bar down the street and he had a fake I.D. he was 16 but if he flirted with the right person he knew he could score a drink or two and in the darkness pass for at least two years older if not for 21. He sighed and sat down at the chair deciding what he was going to tell Sammy or if it was a good idea to leave him at all.

  
It might be a good idea anyway to hustle some pool, get some spending cash. He almost never lost at pool and the idea was tempting in case Dad really was gone for longer. That way maybe he could hold out for a day or two before he called Pastor Jim or Bobby up to come get them. Because while Dad might be pissed that he had waited usually by the fourth or fifth day he was always back and this time it wasn’t anything big he was after. It was just an incubus a town over so while Dad might be unhappy if they stayed behind a day or two longer then he told them to. He wouldn’t be pissed and there wouldn’t be any real danger.

  
“Yeah fuck this,” Dean said sighing at the TV, “Lock the door.”

  
He got up and grabbed his jacket slinging it over his shoulders as he pulled his arms into it. Pool would be good. Maybe he’d even pick up a girl or two. Let off some steam before he came back and barricaded himself into the motel room with his little brother.

  
“Where are you going?” Sammy asked finally looking away from Alex tribeck.

  
“Out,” Dean answered simply, “See if I can earn some cash.”

  
“Be careful,” Sammy said turning back to the TV, “Don’t forget your knife.”

  
“I won’t, don’t worry about it,” Dean supplied, “Lock the door.”

  
“Yeah, I know, I got it,” Sam muttered as Dean himself unlocked and opened the door walking out into the night.

  
It was horrible weather but he didn’t want to be trapped in that room dying of boredom when there were girls to flirt with and kiss in dark corners of badly lit bars. When there was stupid college boys and townies to hustle out of a good 200 dollars if he was lucky and they were drunk enough. The bar wasn’t too far even though by the time he got there he was damp, running a hand through his hair the water slicking it back out of his eyes as he walked into the bar.

  
There was one empty pool table in the corner the other already had a game of four going but there were plenty of people around. Someone was bound to want to attempt to sucker him out of the forty bucks he had in his pocket as he walked up to the wall and grabbed a cue from the rack before heading over to the bar and laying down a 10, “Can I get some jack?” He said looking at the bar tender.

  
“Ain’t you a little young?” The bar tender asked squinting at him in the dark.

  
“I hear that all the time,” Dean said smiling, turning on the charm as he pulled out his fake ID laying it down on the counter.

  
“Just a shot?” The bar tender asked him looking at it and deciding that he had one was good enough of a reason to serve him.

  
“Yeah for now,” He said as he turned around noticing a man eyeing him.

  
The guy was young and tall. His muscles making Dean feel scrawny like the 16-year-old he was. Something about him made Dean think twice. While Dean loved women sometimes he saw a man that sparked an interest in him stirring him in places he’d rather not think about when looking at a man. He had no problem flirting with men if it got him what he wanted but usually it wasn’t his thing.

  
The guy smiled at him lazily cocking an eyebrow and then inclining his head towards the pool table setting his beer on the side and going over to the que rack himself. So, this guy wanted to play? He probably thought Dean was an easy mark. Boy, was he wrong.

  
“Want to play?” Dean shouted over the music as he accepted his shot from the bar tender holding the little cup aloft and downing the whole thing in one go before slamming it back down on the bar top.  
“Oh, I’ll play,” The guy replied his tone insinuating something that Dean wasn’t sure he liked, “For money?”

  
“Always,” Dean said licking the taste of whiskey off his lips and throwing a 20 onto the table as the guy pulled at the balls and started to rack them.

  
“What’s your name?” The guy asked his blue eyes shining slightly with what seemed to be insidious intent that Dean quickly decided to ignore when he saw the guy lay a 100-dollar bill down next to his 20.

  
“Ted,” Dean answered.

  
Usually in these cases he didn’t mind giving away his first name but, his ID said Ted and something felt off about this guy. The way he smiled at Dean as Dean moved chalking up his que and looking for a good angle to break from. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

  
“I’m Don,” The guy said taking a drink from his beer as Dean smashed the pack sending a striped into the center left pocket.

  
“Are you ready to lose Don?” He asked.

  
Don put his beer down smiling, “I think we’ll see about that.”

  
Don brushed against Deans back as he moved to take his shot. Dean didn’t like being touched by guys especially some of the creeps he’d run into when his dad was out on a job. The first time someone had ever shown interest in that had been when he was at the park with Sammy when he was 12. He had known about stranger danger but Dad had been gone for only a Day and Sammy was getting restless so he had agreed to go to the park with him.

  
It had been some old guy wearing flannel and when Dean saw the guy eyeing them he had turned his eyes quickly back to the paper he was holding like he was trying to be discreet. After that Dean had watched him closely. Watched him watching them. It only took 20 minutes of playing this game before Dean decided it was enough that this wasn’t safe and he didn’t want that pervert near his kid brother.

  
“Hey Sammy, can you go grab us a drink from the room?” Dean had asked Sam as he sat down on one of the two swings the playground provided.

  
“Why can’t you?” Sammy had responded wrinkling his nose.

  
“Well, you see that guy?” He asked Sam and Sam nodded his head, “I don’t want him here so I’m going to ask him to get lost and I feel like he’d be more inclined to listen if you weren’t here for a minute or two.” Dean had answered trying to sound big and bad, intimidating.

  
“Ok,” Sam said shrugging his shoulders before he wandered off.

  
Dean waited until Sam was out of sight to walk past the guy and go into the tiny rest rooms the park provided. He didn’t even get a chance to turn around before he heard the door open behind him the hairs on the back of his neck prickling as he realized he had read the situation wrong. This had been a bad idea.

  
“Hey, where are you parents?” The guy had asked him, not even trying for a good afternoon, having fun or what’s your name.

  
“Around,” Dean supplied turning to look at the guy.

  
“How old are you?” He asked his eyes trying to subtly rake up and down Deans frame.

  
“Old enough to know I’m not supposed to talk to strangers who follow me into bathrooms,” Dean said as his eyes swept the room looking for another exit because he realized the guy was blocking the door.

  
He cursed himself when he realized that was the only door in the place and the only window was too high to get to. This was not a good situation to be in and he wasn’t sure what he would have to do to get himself out but he knew what that look was. He had seen Dad wear it once or twice when he looked at mom when he was younger. A look of desire, of want.

  
“A bit of an attitude. That’s not a bad thing,” The guy responded shrugging his shoulders and taking a step forward.

  
“Listen I don’t know what you think I came in here for but I came in here to pee,” Dean said taking a step or two back as the guy continued to advance on him.

  
“You’re bladder shy?” He asked Dean.

  
“What?” Dean frowned.

  
“You said you came in here to pee I haven’t seen you undo your fly yet or aim it at the urinal, take it out let’s see what you’re working with,” The guy gestured.

  
“I don’t have to go anymore,” Dean answered feeling like his heart was pounding in his throat as his chest tightened his eyes darting around the room to triple check for an exit.

  
This guy was bigger than he was and taller than he was. He was most definitely faster than he was. There was no way he could dart past him and out the door before the guy grabbed him. Before he restrained him.

  
“I saw you watching my brother,” Dean said trying to keep the guy talking, trying to fill the awkward silence.

  
“He’s a cutie but, he’s not my type. A little young for me,” The guy said as Dean felt his mouth go dry.

  
“oh,” was all Dean managed.

  
“See I thought you send him away because you wanted to get to know me,” The guy said as Dean felt his back hit the wall giving him no more space to back up as the guy kept coming closer his heart knocking against the walls of his throat making Dean feel like he was choking on air or his heart, he wasn’t sure which.

  
“I…I’m not into that,” Dean said with as much force as he could muster.

  
“I am,” The guy said as he closed the distance between them him putting his finger on Dean chin to gently tip his head up.

  
That was Dean noticed the man’s stance. One hand against the wall near the right side of his face, the other on Dean’s chin his legs slightly spread as if to make Dean feel trapped, which was working and Dean decided he would take the chance, feigning like he was going to lean forward and allow the guy to kiss him he suddenly brought his knee up in-between the jerk’s legs knee him hard in the genitals before he jumped over the guys foot taking advantage of the open space now there and ran through the door running away as fast as he could not stopped even when he saw Sam, grabbing Sammy hard by the arm and forcing him to run backwards as he sprinted away.

  
“That hurt!” Sam shouted at him once they were safely back inside the hotel room and Dean and securely locked the door, “Did he go away?”

  
“No,” Dean said shaking his head, “No he didn’t.”

  
“Are you ok?” Sam asked wrinkling his nose.

  
Sure, Sammy was young but Dad had been sure to tell them about stranger danger. That there were people and things that looked like people that liked to hurt kids. Liked to make them suffer. Dean saw the wheels turning in Sammy’s head and he sighed.  
“Yeah, I’m ok Sam,” Dean said, “I’m luck I’m ok but, I’m ok.”

  
“Was he a Demon?” Sam asked wrinkling his nose.

  
“Yeah, one of the worst kind,” Dean said nodding his head, “Let’s just stay in until Dad gets back.”

  
“Ok, I’m glad you’re ok,” Sam said sitting down on the bed and turning on the TV.

  
Dean had been shaken up for weeks after that. Even after that town had been long gone from the review mirror. It had been a wakeup call for Dean. Giving him the realization that the world wasn’t always what it seemed and that all it took was one second and everything could change. One second and just like that, like the flames that took mom everything could be different.

  
“You ok?” Don asked looking at Dean closely, Dean who had been in suspended animation thinking about the past.

  
“Yeah,” Dean said his legs feeling unsteady underneath him.

  
“You know what? I think this was a bad idea I’m not feeling too great,” Dean mumbled.

  
“Oh, come on Ted,” Don said shaking his head, “How about we play a round and if you lose I let you keep the 100 anyway. If you win I double it.”

  
Dean chewed on his lip for minute mulling that over. The guy was just giving him the creeps. He wasn’t sure that it was something he was ok with and no one ever gave 100 bucks over for nothing.

  
“Ok,” Dean said nodding his head after a minute, “I’ll be back.”

  
He walked over to the restroom. Hesitating at the door reminding himself that he was 12 anymore. That he wasn’t a little boy in a park. That he was nearly a man at a bar. The odds of him trying to pull something in a bar full of people were slim. Surely Don couldn’t be that stupid he thought as he pushed through the door and went to go use the bathroom with shaky hands.

  
When he was done, he did up his fly and turned to see Don watching him by the door way making Dean freeze. He hadn’t even heard him come in. Maybe he had been too distracted by his own thoughts and the need to empty is bladder to notice?

  
“So, what about that game?” Don asked holding up Dean’s 20 and his own 100 in his hand.

  
“I’m not sure, I think…I’m not feeling well so I have to pass,” Dean said shrugging his shoulders as he turned on the sink, “You can keep the 20 if you like.”

  
“I don’t know you look like you could use the cash. Maybe there’s something else you could do for me?” Don said making Dean go stiff as he glanced up in the mirror.

  
He only saw it for a second but the guy’s eyes were Luminescent. His irises glowing almost white before he blinked and his eyes were normal again. That was a common indication that he was talking to an incubus. A seduction Demon like the one his father had left to hunt.

  
“What…?” Dean gulped.

  
“Don’t worry. It won’t be painful, I promise,” The demon assured him and before Dean had realized it the guy was using his pelvis to press Dean hard into the sink in front of him his hands doing under the hem of Deans shirt his fingers tracing up Dean naked torso as Dean started to feel almost drunk, his brain slipping into memories.

  
Memories of his first kiss with that redhead in Sherry Wisconsin a couple months after the creep cornered him the bathroom. The first time he felt a girl up in Norman Oklahoma. The first time he ever…, “Stop,” Dean said grabbing at the hand trying to rub his left nipple while the Demon’s right hand tried to worm its way into his pants.

  
“Stop,” Dean said again stepping back making sure he stepped hard onto the foot behind him.

  
“What’s wrong Ted? Not comfortable with a little experimenting?” The Demon muttered into his neck before he kissed the nape.

  
“I said STOP!” Dean said reaching for his knife before he realized frantically it wasn’t there as he turned to shove the Demon away.

  
The Demon’s eyes twinkled with amusement as he maneuvered them so Dean was pressed against a flat wall his face in Dean’s. Don’s superior height evident, “You’re vibrating with energy,” The Demon said his voice husky.

  
“I’m not gay,” Dean insisted trying to push the Demon away finding it impossible to move him.

  
“I’m surprised you aren’t screaming right now,” The Demon muttered.

  
“What good would it do with the voodoo shit you’re probably sending out no one would hear me anyway,” Dean muttered.

  
Don frowned suddenly, his whole face going dark before he yanked down the shoulder of Dean’s simple black t-shirt and saw the mark. The mark that protected him from possession and provided some protection from compulsion and other abilities that spirits and Demons could use to make a human do their bidding.

  
“A hunter?” The Demon spat, “No wonder you were able to pull back out of it so quickly.”

  
“Let me go,” Dean hissed still struggling against the thing.

  
“You want to know a secret?” The incubus teased putting his lips against Deans ear, “Us Seduction demons? We can shift our gender. We give you the gender you most desire at that moment. I can feel the fluidity on you. Otherwise I wouldn’t be male right now.” He murmured heavily.

  
That wasn’t true. Dean wasn’t gay. He wasn’t. He wasn’t even bisexual. He was full on about the woman and he knew it. This thing was a liar not that he had ever met an honest Demon in his life. Fuck this shit. He brought his knee up in-between it’s legs causing it to curl in pain for a second before it grabbed Dean around the center head butting him in the stomach.

  
“We’re not going to play this game,” The Demon managed to growl as they thrashed and fought on the floor a whirl of fists and legs, jabs and kicks.

  
All Dean had to do was hold out long enough for someone else to have to use the bathroom and that was it. That was all he needed. He knew he wasn’t as strong as this guy, this body it was using but, if he held out long enough it didn’t matter. The thing would tire out eventually. It had to give up at some point.

  
Dean was about to land a punch to its stomach when it grabbed his arm and bit down hard. He felt teeth break the skin causing him to yell out in pain as he finally managed to get the upper hand in the fight kicking the thing repeatedly in the face before it let go of him going limp. He didn’t stop to see if it was alive or dead but stumbled to his feet sprinting the length the bar and running out into the cold pelting rain.

  
He banged on the door until Sam opened it his eyes wide and confused, “I thought you were hustling for money,” Sam said as Dean pushed past him peering into the darkness paranoid before he shut the door behind him and locked it.

  
“Change of plans,” he said as Sam noticed his arm dripping blood.

  
“What happened?” Sam asked.

  
“Run into some fucking something,” Dean muttered, “Got into a fight with it and it bit me.”

  
“What was it?” Sam asked.

  
“Demon of some kind,” Dean muttered.

  
“We need to call Bobby,” Sam said shaking his head.

  
“NO! No, we don’t,” Dean said, “I’ll be fine it’s no big deal.”

  
It took Dean hours to fall asleep that night after he had peeled himself out of his rain drenched smoke filled clothes and into something clean trying rinse the feeling of the Demon’s hand off his body. The feeling of the strangers hands off his body from when he was 12. He could feel the hands of every person who had ever touched him and he figured it must be the Demon’s magic still coursing through his veins. Still letting him feel every remotely sexual encounter he had ever experienced.

  
Eventually when he was able to stop tossing and turning the world faded to him. Faded to black. Leaving him blanketed in a peaceful nothing.


	2. God ain't taking phone calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean falls into a fever and won't wake up leaving Sam alone with the only answer he can think of...call Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's slow going. I'm in school rn and currently writing original fiction. However I think this will interesting to see how it turns out. I'll try to update once a month until it gets towards some sort of conclusion. Let me know what you think.

Dean didn’t wake up the next morning when Sam tapped his shoulder. Sam didn’t think anything of it until 2pm rolled around and Dean still hadn’t stirred but he seemed to grow cold and clammier. His skin soaked and sweat.

  
“Dean you have to wake up or I have to call Bobby or Pastor Jim,” Sam pleaded with Dean who still didn’t move. He decided he could no longer wait, calling Bobby and telling him what had happened, “Yeah Bobby I know. I don’t know what’s wrong.”

  
“Well does he have a fever? What’s he doing?” Bobby asked.

  
“His skin is clammy and cold so I think he does,” Sam answered, “He’s just sleeping he’s not moaning or nothing just sleeping.”

  
“What did you two do last night? Just sit in?” Bobby questioned as Sam heard him shuffling on the other side of the phone.

  
“He said we needed money so he was going to play pool and when he came back he looked like he was out of breath like he’d been running and then he said something bit him,” Sam said.

  
“idgits,” Bobby muttered, “You know you’re supposed to stay put when you’re Dad’s not there.”

  
“I know Bobby, he said it’d be ok though,” Sam answered.

  
“Well did he say anything about what it was?” Bobby asked.

  
“He just said he thought it was a demon,” Sam replied.

  
“Ok, where did your Dad leave you guys?” Bobby muttered.

  
“Cedar rapids,” Sam answered looking over a Dean who was now shivering in his sleep.

  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can. You don’t open that door for anyone Sammy. You got it?” Bobby nearly shouted into the phone.

  
“I know Bobby ok. I understand. Just hurry I’m afraid that there’s something really wrong,” Sam said.

  
Sam waited. He waited for his brother to wake up who seemed to only shiver more and move violently as he waited. As he sometimes attempted to wake him up eventually pulling the blankets back to see if he could tell what had bit his brother who now seemed to be struggling for his life.

  
He looked at Deans forearm to find that it was mostly purple and black the veins angry and blue standing stark against the rest of his skin. The bite looked human except for four black tiny spots that looked like they could be fang marks. Sam sighed trying to think of what to do. Whether he should call out to anyone. Whether he should call Pastor Jim too even though Bobby was on the way. He watched and waited. Pacing the room and checking out the blinds until finally the old beat up rusted Chevelle pulled into the parking lot.

  
The only thing Sam could think of was the pile blankets on him and hoped that his brothers fever broke. That he would be ok. He didn’t know what this was but it was bad. He knew it was bad.

  
Sammy didn’t wait for Bobby to come to the door instead yanking it open the moment the car came to a stop. Dean was really bad. The room smelling like sick. Almost like…death.

  
“Damn it Sammy you were supposed to wait for me,” Bobby said, “I said don’t open that door for no one and I meant it. You were supposed to wait.”

  
“He’s bad Bobby,” Sam said, “I don’t know what…”

  
“Well, I’ll take a look at him. Did you check the bite? What’s it look like?” Bobby said as he rushed past Sam and into the room, “God damnit,” Bobby muttered upon seeing him.

  
Bobby knew what to do. He had to know. He pulled the blankets off of Dean and checked the bite, “Idgit went and got himself bit by a succubus. God damn it,” he said before looking at Sam, “Do you know if it was shifter one?”

  
“A what? No,” Sam said shaking his head, “Can you help him?”

  
Bobby closed his eyes sighing. He knew what the cure was. That it was a temporary one but, could he let this kid die, one of the boys he had helped raise since Mary had passed just die because he didn’t… Bobby steeled himself. It was for Dean. He might not like it and Dean probably wouldn’t be happy but it was the only way. If he was lucky it wouldn’t take much.

  
Dean was after all only 16. Sure, he was sick but 16 was still 16. The boy could probably get it up for anything and very often did from Bobby’s understanding and the way John talked about his son loved the chase. He wouldn’t know until he woke up. Until Bobby told him and John about his condition.

  
“Sam, go sit outside. Don’t come back in until I tell you,” he told Sam.

  
“What? Why?” Sam asked.

  
“Just do it,” Bobby said.

  
“But, he’s like…” Bobby cut Sam’s words off.

  
“I know he’s dying! I’m going to try and fix it so go outside,” Bobby spat which caused Sam to back up.

  
He had seen Bobby lose his cool with Dad or when they did something stupid but, it wasn’t very often that Bobby yelled at him over things that weren’t his fault. So, Sam’s feeling had been right, Dean was dying. He was lying in a pool of his own sweat and probably god knew what else because he was dying. That’s why he couldn’t wake up.

  
“But Bobby…” Sam started to beg. If his brother was dying he wanted to be there. He wanted to fight for him.

  
“Sam OUT!” Bobby shouted pointing a finger sharply at the door, “Wait until I tell you to come and shut the damn door.”

  
Bobby sighed as he looked at Deans sleeping shivering form. He didn’t want to do it. It violated everything in him but it was for Dean. Without him doing it, Dean would never wake up. Dean would die. He couldn’t let this kid die. This kid was his kid just as much as he was John’s. He brushes the hair back from Dean’s sweat soaked forehead as he looked at him.

  
“I’m sorry kid. Just know I don’t want to,” he said before he touched Deans thigh exhaling deeply before he pulled Deans boxers down and started touching him.

  
He looked away as he manipulated the young man’s penis that started to swell under his touch. Bobby had run into this type of succubus before. It was a rare breed and a sick one but, the cure after the bite was hard to come by. The bite released an enzyme into the blood stream of a victim and that enzyme would slowly start to break down a victim’s blood until it was so acidic it started to eat the body from the inside out unless…the person made sure that had regular orgasms which helped raise melatonin levels and make the blood more alkaline, more compatible with sustaining life.

  
Once he felt the boy’s dick swell and become hard underneath him he picked up the pace of his pumping and rubbing closing his eyes and cringing the whole time. This was beyond gross. He didn’t want to violate this kid like this, his kid but if he was going to live to see the sun set Bobby knew he had no choice. Once he felt Dean’s body release into his hand he jumped away like he himself had been bitten standing up and going over to the sink, washing his hand of the evidence.

  
It didn’t take long for Dean’s breathing to slow and become normal as Bobby looked at him sighing with relief, “I’m really sorry kid.” Bobby muttered pulling Deans boxers back up and covering him back up with the blankets.

  
“You can come in now Sammy,” Bobby shouted.

  
Sam didn’t waste any time opening the door and then shutting it behind him as he came into the room and checked on his still passed out brother noticing the changes already, how his breathing was more normal and the sweating had nearly ceased. How he was doing better, his skin looking less pale, like his fever had broken when only minutes before he had been at deaths door.

  
“He…Bobby what did you do?” Sam asked.

  
“Helped him,” Bobby said shrugging his shoulders. He wasn’t going to Sam what it was that had happened nor what the cure was. That was for John and Dean to go over with Sam because it would take just about everyone to keep this idiot alive whether that meant hiring a hooker once every 12 hours or that they had to make sure their hotels were right next to bars from now on…or… Bobby didn’t want to think about that.

  
“How?” Sam asked.

  
“Never you mind,” Bobby said gruffly as Dean finally stirred for the first time in over 12 hours finally opening his eyes and sitting up as he rubbed them in confusion.

  
“Bobby? What are you doing here?” Dean questioned before he looked at Sam, “Sammy what the hell did you call Bobby for?”

  
“You were sick. You were really sick Dean. I couldn’t wake you up. You remember what happened?” He asked Dean.

  
Dean looked at his arm. It looked better than it had still black and blue but better than it had that morning making Dean skeptical as to how bad his condition had really been. Of course, he remembered getting bit. The fear…the thoughts.

  
“You didn’t need to call Bobby I would have been fine.” Dean insisted.

  
“No, you would have been dead,” Bobby said, “What is wrong with you boy? Leaving this room when your dad is off on a job. You know better. You know better.”

  
“Bobby, I was just trying to…”

  
“To what? Get cash hustling pool or doing god knows what else? Are you crazy?” Bobby asked shaking his head, “No. You stay put and watch your brother. You know that.”

  
“Bobby, it was just pool I swear,” Dean said his eyes falling as he looked at his lap noticing the wetness, the…aftermath. That was strange. Not super unusual but he had been having less wet dreams lately then he had in a long time.

  
“You know what bit you? A shifting succubus. Those things are bastards you might even wish you were dead after you hear what it’s done. That fucking bite is nasty.” Bobby said.

  
“I thought that…”

  
“Shifting ones are nasty business, rare but nasty. Those things need sex to live so they’ll take a victim and bite them make the victim as dependent on them to survive,” Bobby tried to explain.

  
“What do you mean, like lock them up somewhere?” Dean asked blinking at Bobby.

  
“No, you idgit,” Bobby sighed shaking his head, “Your blood will turn to acid if someone doesn’t help you…release.”

  
Release? Dean thought frowning. What did that mean? Like sex? That didn’t sound so bad.

  
“Ok,” Dean said slowly, “Why is that horrible?”

  
“Because it’s every 12 hours you moron and if you don’t you get sick and slowly your blood will eat the rest of your system alive. Once you start feeling the shakes you have 2 hours before you turn into a pile of sweaty mush where ever you are standing and then…your lucky you’re alive.” Bobby told him.

  
That’s when it dawned on Dean he was alive. He was alive and Bobby was here and…Sam. No, no, no. Sam didn’t do that. Sam couldn’t have…his chest felt tight. Sam wouldn’t have known though but that didn’t mean that Bobby hadn’t told Sam what he needed to do to save him. He felt like he was going to be sick.

  
“Does that mean Sam…” Dean trailed off.

  
“Relax I took care of it. I’m not exactly happy about it. I mean you’re my son and I’d do anything for you but, I really didn’t want to do THAT,” Bobby said not able to look at Dean as he said.

  
“Thanks,” Dean said feeling awkward as he looked at Bobby.

  
“Wait what?” Sam asked.

  
Sam knew what sex was. He knew what a succubus was and that they fed on sexual energy were they talking about Bobby having sex with Dean? While he was like that? While he was sick. Is that why he wanted Sam to leave the room?

  
“Bobby did you have sex with him when he was passed out?” Sam asked the idea horrifying him.

  
“God no,” Bobby muttered shaking his head, “I manipulated him.”

  
“What?” Sam asked.

  
Dean cleared his throat, “Sammy he helped me manually” Dean said, “I’m sorry you had to do that.”

  
“It’s better than you being dead,” Bobby muttered, “How many days?”

  
“For what?” Dean asked confused by the half-finished question.

  
“Your Dad, how many days?” Bobby asked again.

  
“Two,” Sam said looking at Bobby still confused, “He manually helped you? What exactl…”

  
“God damn it Sam he gave me a hand job,” Dean said his face going bright red just thinking about it. How Bobby had…it did explain the mess.

  
“Ewe gross,” Sam said his face contouring in disgust, “Doesn’t that mean he like molested you?”

  
“It was either molest him or let him die,” Bobby said, “Look, I ain’t happy about it either. It’s something I’d rather not do but in this case. With this infection, it’s going to keep everyone around him to keep him alive. Now if he was surrounded by a bunch of women he wasn’t related to I’m sure he’d prefer it but sadly usually all he has is you and your Dad.”

  
Dean felt himself feel sick at that announcement. That meant him and Sammy and Dad…no. That was gross. That was beyond gross.

  
“Jesus Bobby why didn’t you just let me die?” he asked.

  
“I’m not saying it would every time. Just saying you should be aware it might happen,” Bobby said, “I guess I’m hanging out here until your Dad get back.”

  
“Yeah ok. So how often does this happen?” Dean asked still not understanding his own condition.

  
Bobby sighed heavily, “You need to have intercourse or have someone touch you and help you reach orgasm once every 12 hours otherwise you’ll get sick, get a fever and your blood will turn so acidic it’ll start eating the rest of your body from the inside out until you die,” Bobby explained again, “When you start to feel the cramping and the shakes and start getting sweaty you have 2 hours to find someone to help you reach orgasm before you pass out. If you’re lucky and someone can get to you in time even after that point you should be fine but if they don’t you might never wake up.”

  
“Why can’t I just beat off?” Dean asked.

  
“It has something to do with the hormones and the different signals your body sends off when you do compared to when someone does it to you,” Bobby said, “I don’t know how it works. It’s a fucking demon infection that you wouldn’t have if you would have stayed put like you were told. There is a cure but it’s hard to come by.”

  
“Well, it’d be worth a shot,” Dean said, “What’s the cure? We’ll call dad and tell him to pick it up.”

  
“True love,” Bobby grumbled, “Bumping uglies with your true love for the first time is the only cure.”

  
“That’s a real thing? I thought that was girl fairy tale,” Dean replied frowning deeply.

  
“Oh, it’s real all right. As real as that bite mark on your arm,” Bobby said shaking his head, “Most people never find it. It’s true love. It’s divine. Only god can tell us who your true love is without a lot of searching and guess what? He ain’t taking phone calls.”

  
“Awesome. So, what do I do? Just make sure I’m always near a girl who’s willing to you know?” Dean smiled and made a lude gesture pressing his fist into his cheek and poking the inside of the other cheek with his tongue making it stick out.

  
“There won’t always be someone around willing. That’s the problem. Not unless you’re the companion of a shifter succubus. We’re not about to give you to one of those.” Bobby grumbled, “However I’m not sure I want to do that again so at around,” Bobby paused looking at his watch, “10pm you had better of wooed the pants off some girl at that bar or found one that will drop her panties for a buck otherwise you’re probably dead.”

  
“Note taken,” Dean said smiling sheepishly, “I can’t ring the bell ahead of time?”

  
“What does that mean? Ring the fucking bell ahead of time?” Bobby asked.

  
“It means I can’t just have sex ahead of time and have that keeping me going?” Dean asked.

  
“No, it doesn’t work like that. That’s like asking if pressing one before the prompt ahead of time is going to get you out of the main directory faster, it don’t work that way,” Bobby muttered.

  
“Damn it,” Dean said more to himself than to Bobby, “So I guess you’re staying for the next two days?”

  
“Damn right boy,” Bobby grunted pulling his shoes off revealing two socks with holes in them, “Now you two share that bed, this one is mine. Now if you don’t mind I drove fucking five hours I’m taking a fucking nap so keep your noise down.”

  
With that Bobby settled in, closing his eyes and starting to snore within minutes. Leaving Dean and Sam to sit there as all other sounds were drowned out around them. Dean could only wonder. Wonder what his life would be like from that point on if he decided he wanted to keep living it and how on earth that was going to work. Thinking he had really fucked the pooch this time and wondering how long it would take to find his true love if even such a person existed.


End file.
